


The First Of Many Missions

by SmolTownFangirl



Series: The Life They Lead [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bart wants some god damn closure, Colin cries in Tims arms, Damian is jealous, Gen, He also shoulda taken the anxiety meds, I literally only named one of them it was after a character, Jaime Reyes has PTSD, Jealous! Damian, Jon has a country accent, M/M, The Reach had such an impact on things, and its dumb, i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: Damian and Jon's first mission on the Titans. Colin cries, Tim isn't sure about this, Bart wants closure, and Jaime is 100% done with Damian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Minor warning, there is a small part where Damian gets shot and they have a fight scene. If that bothers anyone, It's right after Damian says wait for my que to enter, and is only in that paragraph.

Damian sighed from where he was sitting, that uneven anxious feeling was rising in his chest again, making it hard to focus on just one things. He should have taken the damn meds. Jon sat on the roof next to them, and if he didn’t know better he’d call this a regular patrol. No. This was their first missions as official members of the Teen Titans. He let out a breath.

The case was that the people they were tracking were stealing children from orphanages to use as test subjects, for some kind of metagene weapon. The theory was that the Criminals had stolen technology from The Reach, making the mission fall a little too close for Jaime. Surprisingly, Bart had opted to lead the mission. When he talked to Tim about it, Damian had overheard something about closure and starting to take control of his life. He wasn’t quite sure if Bart was trying to convince Tim or Himself. It seemed to be working though, whatever it was. Bart had been a surprisingly good choice, his impulsive nature put on hold for just this mission.

Tim had been hesitant to place him and Jon on this mission, but decided that it was for the best.  After all the boys both needed the experience and this mission hit a little close to home for both of them. Colin had barged into the tower, on the edge of hyperventilating right around the time that Tim had decided to take up the case. Colin had yelled at the top of his lungs, crying, barreling into Tim’s chest and begged, begged because a little boy at the orphanage had been taken- taken when Colin was supposed to be watching them, helping the nuns get groceries, and he hadn’t been and now they were gone, they were gone and it wasallhisfaultheyregonetheyregonetheyregone.

It had taken thirty minutes for Colin to stop crying, the whole time he was in Tim’s arms- Damian was ignoring that weird feeling in his chest, this was important- and Tim had immediately taken up the case. Not only had they moved into Gotham’s territories, they had hurt someone that had been claimed by the batfamily (a feat that not many achieved). It had to end. They figured out that the next hit would be in Metropolis, Superman’s territory.

“-Rth too Damian? Come back to the ground. Get your head out of the clouds, it ain’t gonna come down here itself.” Jon had a light southern drawl that made Damian want to stab him.

“Ain’t is not a real word, Kent.” Damian stated, “And we’re supposed to wait until Impulse gave the que.”

“It is too a word, Dames. And I’m bored.” Jon stated the first part in a rather offended voice, as though someone had just told him that Superman was the worst justice leaguer.

“Is not. We can’t afford to be on anything less than business mode.” Damian’s voice came out a little harsher than what was meant.

Muttering, Damian strained to hear what Jon was saying, “You’re just mad Colin ran to Tim and not you.”

Damian Flushed, “That is- that is a lie! And you know it!”

Jon scoffed, about to speak, before the signal, a flash of silver in the window of the warehouse stationed across from them moved, and then- go time. Damian jumped into action, going over the plan in his head. His job was to take out any of the men guarding the kids that had been stolen while Jon broke them out. Bart had the hardest job of going after the man they presumed stole the tec. He didn’t hesitate, sneaking in through the roof entrance. The halls where tinted with a lime green, the Disney equivalent of, “oh look at this thing its evil.” Whoever chose to color the lighting like this was a dumbass. He turned left at the first corner, his brain recalling the directions Tim had given, turning right he spotted the door. Jon was close behind him, keeping watch on their backs to make sure that they weren’t being noticed.

Damian opened the door slightly, counting six- eight- twelve, armed men. They stood around guarding something in the background silently. Damian closed the door, turning to Jon and whispering, “Twelve, armed, they’re guarding what we can assume are the kids.”

“Armed men… always armed men… are supervillains sexist or something?” Jon muttered, breathing it out in a breath, his slight country accent a little thicker under his breath.

“I take out the men,” Damian started, “You bust out the kids. Wait for my que to enter.”

Jon nodded and Damian snuck in, not closing the door all the way so that Jon could still keep eyes on him. He grabbed a gun laying on the desk, and turned to wear the men had their backs to him. In one strike, he had taken down two of them, and before the one closest had a chance to react, he swiftly jabbed the gun into his ribs, crippling him to the ground. He made a hand motion as he charged at the other nine men who had taken to firing shots at him. In hindsight, it wasn’t the best idea. A bullet tore through his left arm, as his right one brought out the batarang filled with sleeping gas, and chucking it with the extreme accuracy only a Robin had, it ended up only effecting two of the men leaving the other two. Jon had charged forward, tearing through the containment pods that held children whose ages ranged from five to thirteen. Damian felt sick as he dodged a punch- he, Colin, and Jon weren’t off the market to these guys, they could have been taken, Colin could have been taken. He didn’t have time to think about that. He had men to beat.

Jon had managed to break out about half the kids when Damian got hit again. The bullet went straight through his gut and he almost screamed, but instead focused his energy, and managed to flip the guy charging at him into the guy that shot him. Jon had managed in the brief few seconds to get the rest of the kids out. They swarmed around the exit as Damian shouted, “Listen up! We’re going to get you out of here, but you must stay calm. Follow Superboy out of here, and once you hit the streets, a plane will be there to take you too titans tower, okay?!”

Jon raced out of there, muttering an, “Be safe, Robin.” As the kids followed him, Damian placed bombs specially designed to disable and destroy reach tec onto the pods. He pressed his head set and spoke to Bart, “We’re clear.”

“Copy. I’m almost- oof- done here.” Bart’s reply was slightly filled with static, “Just let me- there we go!”

Damian raised an eyebrow at thin air, hand clutching his side, “You ready to head out? I can’t arm the bombs till everyone else is out.”

“I’m out, Superboy, report.” Bart spoke in one breath.

“Me and the kids are on the ship, K.F., waiting for you- never mind, just Robin.” Jon’s voice was loud and clear in his head set.

Damian hummed, and set the timer on the bomb, setting it off and fleeing. Hand still clutching the bleeding wound, he cursed out in Arabic. Coming to the exit, he sprinted to where the bioship was parked with everyone inside. He entered the ship, grunting out, “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Language Robin, there are children here.” Jon scolded him, as he took Damian’s arm and helped him to the chairs.

Damian coughed, “Which reminds me, which one of you is Conner Stoll?”

A hush fell over the kids, as a small brunette pushed his way to the front of the crowd, fiddling with his hands, “I- I am, I’m Con-Conner Stoll, Your- you’re Robin. You work with Batman, and, and, my big brother- well he’s not actually my brother, but I’d like him to be- says you’re the best!”

The kid rambled on nervously, after all he had been through a lot in the past few days- which was coupled by the fact he was in the presence of one of the heroes of his city. Damian smiled as Jon held a rag to the gun wound, “When you get back to the orphanage, tell Colin I say hi.”

Conner gasped nodding with wide eyes, obviously wondering how Robin knew his big brother. Jon smiled at the scene and Bart was humming happily, piloting. Damian raised an eyebrow at him, but continued to let Jon clean his wound.

They arrived at the tower a mere twenty minutes later, and was met with Tim trying to calm down a pacing Jaime- both in full costume. The tension seeping out of them as the plane landed, the kids unloading onto the tower, ready to be taken back to their homes. Tim frowned as he noticed Damian’s blood, opening his mouth to speak before Bart had raced up to Jaime and tackled him in a hug- he looked to be whispering something, but it was always hard to tell with speedsters. The kids swarmed Red Robin as he cleared his throat, “Okay, Okay, we know you must have questions, but the best thing we can do for you right now is get you guys to the hospital. So please, follow me or Superboy.”

A herd of children walked with Tim and Jon as they spoke. Jaime had moved from Bart’s arms to attend to Damian’s wounds, sighing at the fact the boy had gotten hurt, “Red Robin is going to give you hell for this.”

Damian smirked, “Yet the mission was completed. No thanks to you.”

Jaime made a noise, but before he could say anything Damian spoke, “So you and Bart huh?

\------

 Damian walked up the steps to St. Aden’s Orphanage, not even half surprised when Sister Agnes met him half way smiling with a, “Damian come in. Colin was just talking to Conner- the little boy Robin saved a few days ago.”

Damian smiled, “Thank you Sister.”

He walked straight to Colin’s rooms, saying hi to the few orphans he passed who greeted him with a “hi damian!” “what up, wayne?” and a “Yo.” When he finally arrived at Colin’s room, he entered just in time to here Conner go, “And then Robin told me to say hi to you! Do you know Robin?”

Colin looked up, just in time to glare at Damian. Damian was in so much trouble, wasn’t he?


End file.
